


Carrying the Team

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Strength Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Coursers are known to be inhumanely strong. Nora happens to like it.Kinktober 2018 Day Three: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Against a wall





	Carrying the Team

“Watch out, ma’am!”

Nora barely saw the feral that leapt on her but she _felt_ the wind that escaped her body as it tackled her to the ground, its weight sitting on her back for a few agonising seconds. Nora barely registered the fact that her face was in the dirt before suddenly the pressure was gone and she heard an echoing screech.

She scrambled onto her front in time to watch the Courser pinpoint the feral mid-air, fire his rifle once, and disintegrate the radiated ghoul. Glowing blue ashes scattered and gently fell to the floor. She could see herself reflected in his sunglasses as he turned to look at her, and _fuck_ she’d never seen X6 run so _fast_ before.

“I should have seen that feral, ma’am.” Did his voice _wobble?_ “Are you in any pain?”

Nora brushed the dirt off the front of her suit and shook her head. “Maybe a little bruised. Could you help me up?”

She held out a hand and X6’s strong fingers wrapped around her palm. She barely registered getting to her feet because by the time she realised she had moved, she was colliding with the Courser’s chest, a gasp escaping her. She felt her cheeks burn.

“Can you walk?” he asked gently. She nodded, stepping away, and then she fell onto the side of her foot and this time X6’s arm was wrapped around her waist and hauling her back onto her feet. It wasn’t just her cheeks that were hot now, and she tried _hard_ not to think about the strength in the arm currently holding her, the way it could probably pin her-

“I’m sorry,” Nora whispered, “I’m a little clumsy right now.”

_Get a grip._

“Do you need me to carry you, ma’am?” X6 inquired. “You may have damaged something with your fall there.”

“No, no I’ll be fine,” she insisted, feeling that fire burning the whole of her face, down to her chest. “I just need to actually look where I’m going.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He slowly let her go, as if testing her balance. “If need be, I can carry you out of the building.”

“I can’t imagine that would be too fun for you,” Nora said with a weak chuckle, trying not to look directly at him. Damn it, the Courser was irritatingly passive right now. “I don’t imagine I’m the lightest person you’ve ever carried.”

“I’ve never carried another person,” X6 replied.

“Oh,” Nora mumbled.

“But you are very light for the record, ma’am,” he added.

 _Pendleton, keep your lip OUT of your teeth_. “Thanks,” she whispered. She cleared her throat. “Right.”

X6 looked at her and she realised she was staring, and he was staring because he was waiting for her to continue. Because she’d _meant_ to say something else but her brain was now feeding her back all those _fantasies_ she’d always had about the Coursers.

“Let’s go.”

 

* * *

  

She kept thinking about him even after she’d been to see Dr Volkert. By the time she was in her room and wearing a fresh coat and dress, the thoughts were so lurid she could feel the dampness on the seat of her pants. X6 pinning her to a wall, ripping off the dress and then slamming between her-

“What are you _doing_ , Nora?!” she suddenly barked aloud. “God! He’s a _Courser_. You’re the _Director_!”

 _It’s a breach of authority,_ she thought, because she didn’t want to say it. X6 would feel obligated to say yes if she asked. Folding her arms, she swallowed, the arousal fading quickly as it was replaced by the reality of her understanding.

“Ma’am?”

She jumped as X6 called through the door. Oh god.

“Ma’am, is everything all right?”

“Yeah,” she replied, and took a deep breath. “Everything’s fine.”

“May I come in?”

 “Uh…” She looked around for a reason to say no. “Yeah, sure.”

The doors slid away to reveal X6 on the other side, and Nora smiled weakly, gesturing for him to enter. He did so, his movements slow and careful.

“Did you need something?” she asked gently.

He shook his head. “No, ma’am,” he replied. “Just wanted to check in. Doctor Volkert said your injuries were minimal.”

“They would’ve been worse if you hadn’t been there,” Nora told him, smiling. “I wanted to thank you for that.”

She watched his brows raise, just a little, behind the glasses. “Really?” he began. He coughed. “I meant...I came to apologies for hauling you around earlier.”

Nora felt her cheeks burn. “You can…” she tucked her hair behind her ear, “I mean, that’s ok. You can always…haul me around. You kind of saved me.”

“Yes, but I didn’t treat you very gently.”

 _Oh god_ , Nora thought desperately as the words conjured up pictures, _please don’t. Ever._

“I-I didn’t mind,” she assured him.

“Really?”

His voice seemed _deeper_. She looked up at him abruptly to see that his eyebrows had moved again. One was arched. Nora’s face burned again. Then suddenly he was composed.

“Ishouldheadbacktomyduties.”

_Did X6 just babble?_

“Are you ok?” Nora asked, taking a step towards him. He stiffened and leaned away, like he wanted to run, and Nora retreated. “X6? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he’d blurted it out, “I’m sorry for my behaviour.”

“Behaviour?” She frowned.

“Manhandling you, ma’am.”

“X6, I don’t,” _oh god_ , “I don’t mind you manhandling me.”

She felt the hot and cold crawl over her skin at the words but she said them anyway, and when she looked back at the Courser, his lips were parted.

“Ma’am,” the words were soft and slow, “I don’t think…I’m not certain that’s…what you actually mean.”

Nora’s brain froze as she stared at the Courser. She could feel her heart beating heavily. “You sure?” she asked with a weak laugh. “Try me.”

The synth’s reply was a sharp, heavy exhale. Nora took a step towards him and this time he didn’t make to get away.

“Ma’am,” she watched him swallow, “I shouldn’t.”

Nora kept her hands in front of her where he could see them. “Do you want to?” she asked softly. He nodded. She carefully reached up and tugged off his shades. He blinked, but he made no move to get them back.

“It’s just us here,” she murmured. “I’m not going to order you around or tell you what to do. Nothing in here goes beyond this room. Is that ok?”

He blinked and paused like he was considering something. “Does that include actions, ma’am? Or can I repeat them outside of this room?”

A bolt of searing arousal shot through her as she realised what she was being asked. “Repeat them whenever you like,” she whispered.

Her back was on a nearby wall before she realised he had picked her up.

Nora slipped his shades into his coat pocket and grabbed his lapels, pulling him in for a kiss as his firm body slotted between her thighs. X6 groaned, his hands grabbing her ass without prompting, pushing up the dress that had already ridden up to expose the plain cotton panties that would have been noticeably damp had either of them been looking. Not that they were. X6’s lips were busily moving against hers, his kiss bruising and breathless and so _him_.

Nora had spent more time than she’d like to admit imagining how X6 kissed and now that she was here with his mouth on hers, it put all her daydreams to _shame_. His erection was already pressed up against the juncture of her thigh and she rocked her hips into his, savouring the next groan. She wriggled against him, angling the underside of him to rub against her clit, and this time it was _her_ noises being stifled by their lips.

Her hands slid underneath his coat and grabbed his ass. He let out a noise of surprise and nipped her lip. She whimpered but she didn’t let go, trying to push at his hips, to get him rocking against her, but he didn’t budge.

“Ma’am,” he sounded breathless and it was _so_ hard not to moan, “let me manhandle you.”

His teeth found her jaw, and then her neck, and Nora found herself grinding into him with soft gasps and mewls escaping her mouth as he kissed and sucked at her neck. Wriggling, her hand came up to grip his arm. He paused, looking up at her. His silvery eyes seemed a little glazed but she could see the need in them.

“Your coat,” she managed. X6 nodded, and then he was anchoring her to the wall _using only his hips_ as he shrugged off the over coat and threw it to one side. The black standard-issue shirt beneath it clung to his muscles in a way that made Nora almost _jealous_ of the fabric.

“And yours, ma’am,” and he hiked her up against him with one hand and dragged the white lab coat from her shoulders, throwing it with his. Nora barely had time to gasp before her arms were bare and the zip was coming down at the back of her dress.

“Holy shit,” she breathed, gasping in surprise as the cold wall hit her bare back the next time X6 pressed her against it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, just in time for his hands to skim down her body. This time, she noticed the leather gloves. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Those formidable hands slid up her thighs to her ass and tucked into the elastic of her underwear.

“Ma’am?” he asked, pulling back and quickly looking back down.

“Fuck god yes _please_ ,” Nora moaned without thought, and X6 anchored her with his chest this time, just long enough to hook her underwear over her ass. Nora tensed and brought up her knees to let him get her panties off and his erection pressed against her exposed clit. The curse that exploded from her mouth at the touch was so loud they paused for a moment.

“I see,” X6 murmured, throwing the sodden underwear aside.

“Uhuh,” Nora whispered, her face hot with embarrassment. X6 looked down and she watched him lick his lips as his eyes fixed on her exposed slit. A sudden image of his mouth working her played in Nora’s mind. The thought of it brought up a phantom sensation of him touching her. She moaned softly.

“May I remove your dress, ma’am?” he asked softly, rocking his hips. Nora let out a choked groan.

“Please,” she gasped. X6 gripped the hem of the dress and pulled it up over her head, throwing it aside. His eyes fell on her bra. “Go on.”

The bra was unhooked and lying limp on the floor with the rest of her clothes in the blink of an eye. X6 cupped her breasts, his thumb stroking the nipples gently as he kept rocking against her. Nora groaned, gripping his forearms so she wouldn’t obstruct him. She could feel that she was getting the front of his trousers wet but he didn’t seem to care. God, she wanted him to fuck her against his wall until she couldn’t _walk_ but she was loving the way he was exploring her like this.

Still, she gripped his wrist and pushed his right hand towards the apex of her thighs, because she still couldn’t say it aloud and she _wanted_ it.

The next thing she knew, her wrists were between his hand and once more his inhuman strength pinned her to the wall as he kept rocking his hips.

“Ma’am, please,” he murmured. This time, Nora felt like she was being _ordered_. It didn’t do a damn thing to deter the persistent heat between her thighs. _Fuck_ , she was almost certain it made her _drip_.

Then his fingers stroked over her clit and her voice filled the room again. Two slipped between her thighs and buried in her slit and Nora whimpered, her toes touching the ground. “Fuck,” she keened, “fuck, X6, _please_.”

She felt him exhale heavily against her neck. “Yes ma’am,” he breathed, and his hand slid away, releasing her. She gripped him with her thighs, watching as he pulled off his gloves, shucking his shirt off, and then he reached down and unzipped his pants. The butterflies in her belly came back with a vengeance as the anticipation grew and she drew him in for a desperate kiss as he pushed his pants down his thighs, his cock springing free. The tip tapped against her clit. Nora whined.

“Ma’am,” his voice wavered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself upwards, “shall I move you?”

“Nora,” she whispered. “Here. I-I want…”

“Nora.” He seemed to be testing the word as he gripped her hips. Her legs wrapped around his waist, heels digging into his back when the tip of his cock pushed against her slit to try and slide him in.

She didn’t move an inch. Hot arousal rushed through her, and she looked up to see his silver eyes staring at her, the merest hint of a smirk on his lips and his brow arched.

“I thought I asked you to let me manhandle you, ma- Nora.”

“I-in…my defense,” she began, and then he pulled her down onto him and Nora yelped sharply as he filled her in one smooth movement.

“What were you saying?” he asked, his voice suddenly tight around the humour in his tone. Nora didn’t answer for a moment, panting as she adjusted to the way he filled her so _perfectly_. His hands slipped down to her ass.

“Y-you were…”

He rocked his hips slowly and Nora’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft whimper escaping her at the slow glide of his cock against her walls.

“…asking your boss,” she finally panted out. “Not…not Nora.”

“Understood.”

His first few thrusts were careful, testing her body as he held her against the cold wall, his hands spread wide over her ass. Nora pulled him in for a kiss, moaning into his lips.

“X6, please,” she whispered.

“What do you want, m- Nora?” he asked softly. She nibbled his lip to hear him groan for her.

“Harder.”

His teeth found her neck as he did as she asked and Nora let her voice fill the room, her heels grinding into his back as though it would make a different to the way he moved. He surged into her with that almost terrifying strength, his body rolling against hers so that he caught her clit with each thrust.

“X6,” she whimpered, but it wasn’t a request, she just wanted to say his name, to try and pour her praise into that designation in the hopes that he understood how much she was enjoying him right now. And by the way he moaned softly into her skin, his fingers flexing against her ass, he seemed to realise. His tongue swept over where her neck throbbed, where he’d undoubtedly left some teeth marks in her skin for her to admire later.

“Nora,” she heard him murmur breathlessly, and her stomach swooped in pleasure. She would have bruises on the insides of her thighs from where his body slapped against hers but the friction that was stroking her walls washed away any concern she had about that at this moment in time. It was too good.  

She arched up into one of his thrusts, and then a weak cry escaped her mouth as he latched onto her nipple, his tongue swiping over the stiff peak. It seemed to soothe a need in Nora that she hadn’t realised was there. It was like her body was craving his touch and she wanted to grab one of his hands and-

X6 pressed her harder against the wall to keep her there and Nora shivered at the cold that reconnected with her back just before his cock hit a sweet spot and her body jerked, another cry leaving her and filling the air. His mouth found her other nipple and sucked on it until she was whimpering between her gasps, her voice cracking with each flick of his tongue. How did he know what he was doing? How?

X6’s fingers slipped between them, and he released her breast, arching away. Nora yelped as his rough fingertips circled her clit firmly and pressed down, rubbing in time with his thrusts.

“X6,” she whined, trembling, _“more.”_

“Of course,” he murmured, and the _waver_ in his voice, the soft groan that came after his words, it fed the tension quickly growing with each glide of his cock against her walls. He was watching her with slightly lidded eyes, the silver gaze staring directly at her face. If her cheeks hadn’t been hot with exertion, his unabashed observation would have turned her red.

“W-why,” she gasped, arching into him as he angled his hips, “a-are…you, _fuck_ …st-star- _ah, ah_ …”

“You look pretty,” she heard him whisper. She replied with a soft laugh that was quickly wiped away by her moans.

“Thankyou,” she breathed, the words blurring together as they were all she had the air for. Her words were gone in an instant, replaced by noises of pleasure that were slowly growing louder despite her best attempts. She had to turn her face away because the Courser’s stare was making her stomach flip and she couldn’t _take_ how intense those eyes were.

His nose nudged at her jaw as his hips began to roll and Nora whined just as he kissed her neck, then her check, and before she knew it he was kissing her again, stealing her breath each time he did until she was panting, slumping against him. That coil was growing tighter. She couldn’t fight it and she didn’t want to. She felt his tongue sweep over her lips and he kept kissing until his mouth fell to her jaw.

Nora looked up and was caught in the forceful silver gaze of her Courser. She couldn’t look away.

“Are, _mmm_ , you…embarrassed?” he murmured. The short moan between those words was underlined by his hand flexing against her ass and _oh god_ , Nora realised he’d been holding her up by hips and one-handed alone.

“N-no,” she stammered. Her mouth was captured by his again and he watched her the whole time.

“I want to see,” he whispered, nibbling her lip. Her brows furrowed. “You. When it happens.”

She understood. With a few more strokes of his fingers she felt herself tipping, cresting with a loud cry as that tension unfurled and pleasure rocked her, sending her squirming against his cock as X6 fucked her roughly through her orgasm. She barely heard the soft groans that escaped him as she clamped down but she _felt_ them as his chest pressed against hers, his fingers crushed against her mound.

His hips kept going until she was whimpering at the overstimulation and then he slowed, stopping, still holding her up in one hand.

“X6?” she panted.

“Should I let you down, ma’am?” he asked. His voice was tight. His eyes seemed shy suddenly.

“What about you?”

“I…”

She leaned into him, and kissed him clumsily. He groaned nevertheless.

“Your turn,” she whispered. “Please.”

“Nora,” she heard him moan, and then he was fucking her again, his mouth buried in her neck. Nora felt his teeth clamp down on her and a soft _oooh!_ escaped her lips, her toes curling. Fuck, she was oversensitive but she didn’t care. X6 had made her cum and he deserved to chase his own release.

Which, as she felt him twitch, didn’t seem to be far off.

His lips skimmed up her neck and she felt him squeeze her tighter as his body trembled from head to toe, a growl buzzing against her neck. Fucking hell, with this reaction, Nora wondered idly if he’d ever gotten to come before.

An image of her making him come suddenly played in her head and she felt herself pulse, squeezing down again. X6 let out a surprised bark and his cock jerked. Warm heat flooded her, and then the Courser sagged against her, panting heavily.

Nora stroked her hand down his neck, and X6 looked up, his eyes suddenly sleepy. She drew him in for a kiss and watched as they closed, his firm body shaking a little against hers.

“You okay?” she asked gently, cupping his face. He nodded. “You called me ma’am.”

“I…” he looked away, “wasn’t sure you’d want me to stay. After you were done.”

“X6.” She drew him in for another kiss. “That’s not what you are to me.” Her thumb stroked over his lip. “Come have a shower with me.”

His lips quirked into a soft smile. “Yes ma’am.”

Nora laughed. “Okay. This time, I’ll allow it.”


End file.
